falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wahrnehmung
|typ =primär |bild =Perception icon.png |px =120px |spiele1 =FO1 |modifiziert1 =Reaktion, ranged combat distance modifiers, dialogue options, distance from enemies in random encounters, Erste Hilfe, Arzt, Dietrich, Fallen. |extras1 =Bewußtsein, Bessere kritische Treffer, Bonus-Munition, Schnellere Reaktion, Einfühlungsvermögen, Freund oder Feind, Heiler, Nachtsicht, Ranger, Scout, Scharfschütze, Heckenschütze, Bonus-Munition. |merkmal1 =Gifted, Nachtmensch |spiele2 =FO2 |modifiziert2=Reaktion, ranged combat distance modifiers, dialogue options, distance from enemies in random encounters, Erste Hilfe, Arzt, Dietrich, Fallen, |extras2 =Bewußtsein, Bessere kritische Treffer, Bonus-Munition, Cautious Nature, Schnellere Reaktion, Einfühlungsvermögen, Heiler, Nachtsicht, Späher, Scharfschütze, Heckenschütze |merkmal2 =Gifted |spiele3 =FOT |modifiziert3=Reaktion, ranged combat distance modifiers, distance from enemies in random encounters, Erste Hilfe, Artz, Dietrich, Fallen, Pilot |extras3 =Heckenschütze, Bonus-Munition, Bewußtsein, Nachtsicht, Scharfschütze, Heiler, Ranger, Späher, Death Sense |spiele4 =FO3 |modifiziert4=Sprengstoff, Dietrich, Energiewaffen, Feindwahrnehmung (rote Markierung am Kompass) |extras4 =Bessere kritische Treffer, Infiltrator, Leise laufen, Heckenschütze, Dieb |spiele5 =FNV |modifiziert5=Energiewaffen, Dietrich, Sprengstoff, minimum distance for red compass markers |extras5 =Bessere kritische Treffer, Freund der Nacht, Hobbler, Infiltrator, Leise Laufen, Heckenschütze |merkmal5 =Brillenschlange |spiele6 =JES |modifiziert6=? |extras6 =? |merkmal6 =? |spiele7 =VB |modifiziert7=? |merkmal7 =? |fußzeile = "Nur durch Beobachtung werden Sie Schwäche wahrnehmen ." }} ist ein von sieben Primären Statistiken im S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-System. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics Modifiziert: Reaktion, ranged combat distance modifiers and the First Aid, Arzt, Dietrich, Fallen and Pilot Fertigkeiten. A player character with higher Perception may notice things that allow them to open up new dialogue options on occasion. It also determines how far away your character starts from hostile critters in random encounters. Perception is required for many perks, notably PE 8 for Heckenschütze in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics. In Fallout 2, Perception can be raised with the Green memory module using ACE (+1, permanent) and Mentats (+2, temporary). ''Fallout 3'' Verbessert die Fertigkeiten Sprengstoff, Dietrich und Energiewaffen. Die Wahrnehmung bestimmt, auf welche Entfernung man Feinde wahrnehmen kann (rote Markierung am Kompass). Mit sehr hoher Wahrnehmung ist man in der Lage, Feine zu "spüren" bevor man sie überhaupt sehen kann. Eine hohe Wahrnehmung ermöglicht außerdem, zusätzliche Dialoge mit einigen NPCs zu führen (z.B. Moira Brown, Mel oder Machete). Wahrnehmung-basierte Extras Das Extra Survival-Anfänger hängt davon ab, was man Moira Brown nach den erfüllten Aufgaben der Quest "Das Ödland-Überlebenshandbuch" erwidert. Mit einer Wahrnehmung von 7 sind "schlaue Sprüche" nach den Aufgaben "Auswirkungen der Strahlenkrankheit untersuchen" und "Minefield untersuchen" verfügbar. Wahrnehmung verbessern *dauerhaft **Wackelpuppe - Wahrnehmung (+1) **Extra Ameisensicht der Quest Formicula! (+1) **Extra Intensives Training (+1) ** Extra Keine Schwäche (5, falls es niedriger ist) ** Extra Fast Perfekt (9, falls es niedriger ist) *vorübergehend **Fallout 3 Rüstung und Kleidung (jeweils +1) ***Maples Klamotten ***Vance's Langmantel Outfit ***diverse Kopfbedeckungen **Drogen (jeweils +5) ***Mentats ***Orange Mentats **Extra Nachtmensch (+2 zwischen 18 und 6 Uhr) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Perception affects the distance at which your character is able to detect other creatures. It also factors into a few Speech checks. Wahrnehmung-basierte Extras Wege zum erhöhen *Kojote-Kautabak *Mentats *Party-Mentats *Hat-like Headgear (eg. Pre-war Ball Cap) *Implants (New Vegas Medical Clinic) *Intensives Training Extra *Nachtmensch Extra *Brillen (mit Brillenschlange Merkmal) *Stealth suit Mk II Stufennamen und Statistiken Notizen *Perception does not increase V.A.T.S or regular accuracy at all, has been tested thoroughly and has been proven to be false. *If the player has a Perception of 8 while having no stats at 1 or a Luck of 10/1, Doc Mitchell will say "Nothing gets by you, huh? Coulda used you when I lost my keys last month." *If the player has a Perception of 1, Doc Mitchell will say "Now I ain't no optometrist, but maybe we should fit you for some glasses while you're here." *There are a lot of perception and Intelligenz checks of 7+ in the Dead Money DLC *Can max out Perception starting with only 6 points in it, Four Eyes trait + Lucky Shades + Hat + Implant (6 - 1 + 3 + 1 + 1 = 10). en:Perception es:Percepción fr:Perception hu:Perception ko:인지 nl:Waarneming no:Perception pl:Percepcja ru:Восприятие sv:Uppfattning uk:Сприйняття zh:Perception Kategorie:Fallout Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 2 Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 3 Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Van Buren Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Lionheart Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:TORN Primäre Statistiken